


Campbell And The Actress

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrities, Comic-Con, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mild Language, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler is the young star of the hit sci-fi drama 'Secret Journals of A Time Agent' but being a celebrity isn't that glamorous so when she meet a fan of the show, Campbell Bain at Comic- Con she's intrigued but when they meet again it's clear she's smitten with the young D.J!But no one said being together was going to be easy! Is a relationship possible? Or is this going to end in heartache?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Soooo.....If this looks familiar, it is. This is a rewritten version of a deleted fic 'Campbell and the Actress' (sorry about that) The first fic was becoming a plot bunny so I'm going a different rout, hopefully this works! *fingers crossed!*  
> Hope you like the changes and thank you for your patience! :)  
> *note: Not too many changes done to this chapter (I was basically happy with the concept) but all the rest of the chapters will be new :)

‘I’m sorry,” Hannah Piper said to a devastated Brandon Duncan. “But I have to move on. Alone.” She sniffed.

“Aw, no, come on!” Campbell Bain shouted at the T.V.

He sat in his living room on his couch, anxiously, binge watching his favorite T.V show ‘Secret Journals of a Time Agent, a sci-fi drama about a Time Agent who travels through time correcting history and fighting her arch nemesis The Mistress.  
Usually in the show the character got into trouble, made friends and fell in love. He had seen the series a million times and had every episode memorized.  
Right now, he was on the season where she falls in love with Brandon, an 18th century school teacher. The episode ended with Hannah’s image disappearing just as she was about to say ‘I love you’ leaving Brandon alone.

Campbell groaned. He hated that part!

His cat, Fergus just yawned.

He made a face at the cat.

“Oh, hush,” Campbell lightly scolded the kitten, getting up. “That is quality acting. Definitely worth the extra streaming.” He nodded pointing at the T.V.

The grey and orange kitten just stretched unimpressed and hopped off the couch going to his water bowl.

Campbell shook his head muttering how pets just didn’t understand.

Campbell was definitely a fan. He started watching the show at St. Jude, mainly out of boredom and soon he was hooked, the plot, the adventure, the drama. Of course, the actress that played Hannah also caught his attention.  
Rose Tyler, the actress with the prettiest hazel eyes he had ever seen. She was just beautiful but it was just a crush which his friends like to tease him about. But he was going to get the last laugh! The cast of ‘Secret Journals of a Time Agent' was coming to Comic-Con and he had tickets!

Okay, it wasn't exactly the one on one meeting he was hoping for but it was something, right? Besides he knew he didn't stand a chance with Rose Tyler.

It was getting late. Campbell had to be at the station. He yawned and clicked off the set taking one last glance of Rose's beautiful image on the magazine lying on the coffee table. He smiled slightly and clicked off the light and went to bed with Fergus following behind.

 

Meanwhile Rose Tyler stared out her hotel window, the lights shining, cars passing, people doing important things. She sighed. Life was happening out there and here she was bored and alone. Of course, this was the price of fame.

“You need to be getting some sleep,” Her manager, Peter said from his chair as he skimmed through his book. “You’ve got that magazine interview, tomorrow. You want to be ready.” She looked at him and scoffed.

“For what,” Rose replied. “It’ll just be the same questions.” She said getting up and sitting on the bed. “’What’s your favorite episode?’, ‘Who are you seeing?’,” Rose remarked bored. “Same old, same old.” She muttered.

He granted her a soft smile.

“I know it’s not easy,” Peter said. “Just be polite and fake a smile.” He said.

Rose groaned. “That’s all I do,” She said. “I haven’t had a genuine conversation in forever!” She sighed. “I can’t even remember the last time I was happy.” She added sadly.  
She shook her head.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Rose admitted. “The show’s not fun anymore, Matt’s becoming impossible to work with and the paparazzi is getting unbearable!” She huffed.

Peter just looked at her sympathetically. He came towards her and squeezed her hand.

“It’ll get better.” He assured her. “Get some sleep, yeah?” Peter said leaving.

After he was gone Rose laid on her side staring at a framed photo of her and her mum from when she was little. She looked so happy in that picture, her mother holding her up as she proudly held up a cheap pink stuffed bunny she had won at the carnival. Her and Jackie, just as it should be.

Now she was miles away and she missed home, she missed her friends, she missed everything.

Peter’s words echoed in her mind but they did little to comfort her. He always said that.

Rose sniffed then remembered that stars don’t cry they make films.

Tomorrow she would be interviewed and she would be polite and smile. Like she always did.

Rose sighed heavily and turned the lamp off and went into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Comic-Con, it was of the biggest events ever for Sci-fi fans! Film, comic book artists and sci-fi T.V shows everywhere! People looked like they were having fun, smiling and excited.

Rose sighed sitting with some of the cast from ‘Secret Journal of Time Agent’, signing autographs, taking photos and answering questions. She really didn’t mind, she liked the fans even the odd ones but it was a bit boring.

She glanced at her friend and co-star Clara Oswald after signing an autograph for a fan dressed liked her character, Jenna.

Clara sighed exasperated.

“I swear if I have to utter one more ‘Let me be brave’, I’ll scream.” She muttered.

Rose smirked.

“Well, it is a touching line.” She pointed out.

“I know,” Clara replied nodding. “And it’s driving me nuts!” She scoffed taking a sip of water.

Rose just giggled as more fans approached.

She sighed already feeling tired and forced a smile and started signing more pictures.

 

Meanwhile Campbell and Mickey walked through the crowded stadium. Campbell couldn’t stop smiling! The Sci-fi stars, the junk food, the people dressed in colorful costumes as their favorite sci-fi hero or villains. This was his Christmas!

Mickey was less than enthused and sighed.

“I don’t why you brought me here.” He grumbled.

Campbell scoffed.

“Because it’s Comic-Con,” He said excitedly. “The best thing ever! In the universe perhaps!” Campbell replied gesturing around.   
He popped some candied peanuts in his mouth.  
“Besides you owe me for missing last year for that daft ball game that you dragged me to that got rained out.” He reminded him.

Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Alright, fair enough.” He sighed.

Campbell noticed a small grin on Mickey’s face as he stared at two women dressed as a provocative Princess Leia walking by smiling and waving at him.

He smirked at his gawking friend.

“Need help popping your eyes back into your head?” Campbell teased.

Mickey turned crimson and cleared his throat.

Then something caught Campbell’s eye and he stopped causing Mickey to nearly bump into him.

He scowled.

“What was that for?” Mickey grumbled.

Campbell swallowed staring at the table. It was the cast of ‘Secret Journal of A Time Agent’ but most importantly Rose Tyler was there!

Mickey grinned.

“Ah, I see,” He replied. Mickey nudged his shoulder. “Why don’t you go get her autograph, I mean I assume that’s why we came, yeah?” He said.

Campbell shook his head.

“I’m too nervous.” He squeaked. “I’ll just say something stupid.” Campbell muttered. He was tempted, though but shook his head again. “No, I can’t do it,” He decided. “I’m going!” He turned to leave.

Mickey stopped him.

“Oh, no,” He scoffed. “You dragged me all the way here to 'geek fest' and you are going to meet her!” He replied firmly. He grabbed Campbell’s arm and dragged him to Rose’s table with Campbell fussing all the way. 

They finally got to her table with Mickey setting him down. The butterflies were swimming in his stomach! She was even prettier in person!

“Who am I making this out to?” Rose asked.

Oh, god, she talked to him, Campbell panicked! Now what!?

“Speak.” Mickey hissed behind him.

Campbell’s throat was dry as he struggled to speak.

“Um, C…Campbell.” He finally got out.

When Rose looked up, she was gawking at a gorgeous young man with shaggy cinnamon hair with the cutest shy smile, ever! God, he was a dish!

Clara noticed and leaned over towards Rose.

“Might want to close your mouth.” She teased.

Rose scowled at her mouthing the words ‘shut up!’ 

She then smiled handing Campbell his picture.

“Um, here ya’ go.” She said suddenly feeling tongue tied.

“Thanks, I’m a huge fan, Miss Tyler,” He smiled. “Of the show that is.” Campbell clarified.

Rose giggled. He seemed so sweet.

“Well, thank you.” She replied.

Campbell felt his cheeks turning pink. He just nodded and left. Rose was still staring with approval.

She smiled.

“Maybe these signing sessions aren’t so bad,” Rose thought aloud. She then frowned. “But I probably won’t see him, again, though.” She said sadly.

Clara shrugged.

“Don’t know,” She replied. “My parents thought the same thing when they passed each other on a crowded street.” Clara said. She then smiled. “And they ended up married for over ten years!” Clara added proudly. She tilted her head. "Almost like density." She said thoughtfully. 

Rose smiled at that. She glanced back and could see Campbell and the other young man tugging each other’s sleeve over which booth to go to next.

She smiled slightly.

Maybe she would see him, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry about the deleting the chapter. *facepalms* Not happy with the chapter but hopefully this one is better. :) 
> 
> But hope you like the changes and thank you for reading! :)

Campbell was having the worst morning ever! In the universe! His alarm didn’t go off and traffic was a nightmare and now he was running all over the station trying to get ready for this big surprise interview with...somebody? He still wasn’t sure who he was interviewing. But he’d figure that out later. Right now, he was scrambling!

 

"Gotta get this, gotta get that," He rambled grabbing cards and notes. He briefly paused. "Do I have that?" Campbell wondered slightly confused. He shook his head.  
God, he was a mess!

 

Eddie walked by the office and noticed him.

 

“Campbell, what are you doing," He asked. Eddie noticed the mess of papers on the desk. "Other than making a mess?" He remarked.

 

“I’m trying to set up,” Campbell scoffed. But I can't find anything! Nothing!" He whined. “I’m going to fail at this! He groaned.

 

Eddie placed his hands on his shoulders.

 

“First off, Campbell, breathe,” He told him. “Now, here the questions and the clipboard,” He said handing him everything. “Go to the booth. Relax and be your natural, charming, looney self, yeah?”” He said giving him a reassuring tap on his arm. 

 

Campbell nodded feeling a bit better and headed down the hall.

 

Meanwhile Rose waited in the booth for the D.J, staring at the Beatles posters. Whoever was interviewing her, really liked the Beatles. It was really cool, actually. At least she had something in common with the D.J. She just wished she knew who was interviewing her.

 

She sighed. She didn't know why Peter was making her do this these radio interviews. They were so predictable. She could almost guess what the person would ask. It was usually overly personal or daft questions.

 

Rose tilted her head playing with her hoop earring, her mind wandering to that boy with the cinnamon colored hair and smiled. She kind of wished she was with him instead of being here. But it was unlikely she'd ever see him again.

 

Just then she heard a familiar voice outside. A young Scottish voice. Rose frowned. She knew that voice.

 

As it got closer her eyes widen. Was it possible?

 

She stood and slowly went to the door and cracked it open. Her heart jumped at the familiar tall lanky, thin young man dumping some packets of hot cocoa into a mug and muttering about the lounge microwave.

 

It was him! The dish from Comic-Con! She couldn’t believe it! But then she noticed her attire and mentally kicked herself! Jeans and a baggy pink shirt was not going to cut it but she had no choice! 

 

Rose quickly grabbed a rubber band and put her hair up in a messy pony tail then applied some strawberry gloss and sat back down trying to look as nonchalant as possible even though the butterflies were swarming, right now!

 

Just then the door opened and Campbell walked in balancing everything in his arms.

 

“Aye, sorry about that,” He apologized. “Hectic morning. Well, I suppose all morning are hectic.” Campbell rambled. He sipped his coca. “And I think the microwave is dying.” He added.

Rose suppressed a smirk. His rambling was so charming!

 

Campbell then turned and his mouth dropped. It was Rose Tyler! All of a sudden, he forgot how to talk!

 

“Uh, hi!” He squeaked.

 

Rose just looked at him with those beautiful hazel eyes.

 

“Hi, again,” She replied shyly. “Long time no see, huh?” Rose replied smiling.

 

Campbell felt like those cartoons that melt into a puddle whenever around a pretty girl. His throat was dry all he could was stare.

 

“You do remember me, yeah?” Rose pouted.

 

“Yeah!” He blurted. He then blushed and cleared his throat. “Um, of course.” Campbell nodded feeling awkward. "Uh, let's get started!" Campbell said before bumping into his chair.

 

“You okay?” Rose asked.

 

He could feel his cheeks burning. This was not the impression he wanted to make to the most beautiful actress ever!

 

Campbell just nodded and sat and continued to get ready.

 

He could feel Rose watching him. Maybe she was bored? 

 

He glanced at her.

 

“Feel free to look around,” He offered. “I know it’s boring watching me.” Campbell lightly joked.

 

Rose shook her head.

 

“Oh, I don’t think so.” She replied in a flirty tone, eyeing him up and down.

 

Campbell went from blushing to crimson. Did she just flirt with him! He nearly knocked his clipboard off the board with his elbow. He wanted to hide but Rose just smiled sweetly.

 

Campbell smiled shyly and continued.

 

Rose waited and noticed his mug. It was yellow with the words ‘Looney and proud’ written in black marker. She frowned curious.

 

“Why does it say ‘Looney and proud’ on your mug?” She asked.

 

Campbell continued writing.

“Oh, that’s just a motto from St. Jude,” He said. “A badge of pride.” Campbell blurted. He then winced realizing what he had just said. God, why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut?

 

Rose tilted her head.

 

“So, you were in St. Jude?” She asked.

 

Campbell lowered his head.

 

“For mania,” He admitted softly. Campbell looked at her. “But I’m on medicine.” He quickly added.

 

Campbell expected Rose to be upset or even turned off instead she smiled at him almost beaming.

 

“And here you are a successful D.J,” She said. “I think that’s amazing!” Rose added.

 

Campbell grinned and blushed. She really was wonderful!

 

“Um, ready for the interview?” He asked.

 

She tilted her head as if considering something.

 

“Mm, on one condition,” She said. “Go out with me Saturday night?” She smiled.

 

Campbell’s mouth dropped. Did he hear right? His hand slipped off the clipboard causing it to fall again.

 

Rose smirked as he quickly picked it up. He gave her a sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry.” He apologized.

 

“It’s okay,” Rose said. She bit her lip. “So, what do you say?’ She asked hopeful.

 

Campbell grinned.

 

“I think that’s absolutely fantastic!” He replied.

 

Rose giggled.

 

“I think so, too." She grinned.

 

Campbell couldn't stop smiling! He had a date with Rose Tyler! 

 

Rose noticed something on the wall above the control board.

 

“Um, what does that light mean?” Rose pointed.

 

“Hmm?” Campbell replied slightly distracted. He glanced up and realized he was on the air!

 

“Oh!” Campbell panicked and quickly flicked the switch starting the morning show.


	4. Chapter 4

Campbell ran around his living room getting ready for his date with Rose, gathering every cleaning item and stray article of clothing he could find.

Finally, he posed in front of Fergus with the cleaner and rag still in his hands, dressed in his jeans and grey baggy shirt.

 

“Well, what do you think, eh?” He said.

 

Fergus just stretched and yawned.

 

Campbell sighed.

 

“Never ask a cat's opinion!" He grunted.

 

Just then he heard the door knocked, the butterflies in his stomach went nuts. He took a deep breath and swallowed before opening the door. His knees went weak. Rose looked beautiful in her purple mini dress.

 

“Hi!” He grinned.

 

“Hi,” Rose smiled noticing the cleaning spray and the rag. “Spring cleaning?” She noted.

 

Campbell blushed realizing he was still holding the cleaning items.

 

“Aye,” He shrugged. “Um, wanted to make the place look nice.” Campbell said letting her inside.

 

Rose smiled.

 

“I think that’s very sweet.” She replied.

 

Campbell smiled shyly. 

 

Rose sat on the worn blue couch while Campbell got the takeout from the fridge. She looked around the flat. It was small but nice. Almost reminded her of her old studio flat when she was in acting school. It had Beatle posters and metal bookcases, a red and blue braided rug spread across the wood floor. It was a nice change from her stuffy hotel room.

 

“Hope, Chinese takeout is okay!” Campbell’s voice called out breaking into her thoughts.

 

Rose heard her stomach rumble. It had been a long time since she had takeout especially Chinese, her favorite!

 

“Sounds perfect!” She replied.

 

Just then she felt something soft on her hand and heard purring. Rose looked and saw Fergus nuzzling her hand.

 

She smiled at the kitten.

 

“Oh, hello, there,” Rose said gently picking up the tiny animal. “Aren’t you a cute thing?” She smiled touching its chin with her finger.

 

The cat just mewed making her grin.

 

Campbell came back with the food and smiled.

 

“Ah, I see you met Fergus!” He said sitting beside her.

 

“He’s adorable!” Rose gushed.

 

“Aye,” He agreed. Campbell reached over petting the kitten’s head. “But don’t let that sweet face fool you as soon as he gets his food bowl, he’ll ditch ya’.” Campbell joked.

 

Rose giggled.

 

Fergus mewed insulted and hopped off the couch walked off.

 

Campbell scoffed.

 

“Well,” He said. “How rude!” 

 

Rose smirked.

 

“I think you hurt his feelings.” She said.

 

He sighed sitting beside her.

 

“Oh, once he gets his cat treats, he’ll forgive me. He always does.” Campbell reasoned.

 

Rose giggled and they started eating.

 

Rose sighed.

 

“I’ve always wanted a pet,” She admitted. “But can’t have one.” She said.

 

Campbell ate some rice and looked at her.

 

“Really, why?” He asked.

 

Rose shrugged swallowing some rice.

 

“Being famous can’t really have a pet,” She explained. “Too busy to care for one.” Rose replied. She then smirked. “And Peter is allergic to animals.” She added.

 

Despite her smile Campbell noticed the sadness in her tone.

 

Campbell tilted his head, curious.

 

“Do you like being famous?” He asked.

 

“Sometimes,” Rose replied honestly. “But sometimes it gets lonely and I miss having fun.” She admitted. Rose sipped her drink. “But it is fun sometimes. And I’ve made friends.” She added.

 

Campbell nodded.

 

Rose glanced at him.

 

“So, how did you become a fan of the show?” She asked.

 

He smirked shyly.

 

“St. Jude,” Campbell replied. “T.V is a way of life over there.” He explained. “All sorts of shows playing." He took a sip his drink and sighed. "I just happened to stumble upon it one day while channel surfing.” Campbell replied simply.

 

Rose nodded not quite buying it.

 

“Just stumbled upon it?” She questioned.

 

Campbell blushed.

 

“Well, I might’ve noticed you,” He admitted shyly. “But I do like the show.” Campbell quickly added.

 

Rose couldn’t help but smile. Campbell was so sweet and charming. Really genuine. Just dazzling! She bit her lip staring at him as if considering something.

 

He finished the last of his food.

 

“Still not happy about Hannah leaving Brandon, though,” He commented. Campbell scoffed. “And the middle of a bay!” He complained. “That was mean! Very mean.” He frowned. “Well, the writers, anyway.” Campbell shrugged.

 

Rose sighed.

 

“Well, personally I think you’re just as a special as the character Brandon,” She said sincerely. “You’re kind and sweet and definitely cuter.” Rose flirted. 

 

Campbell cheeks turned pink and he lowered his gaze trying to hide his smile. He shrugged.

 

“Just a looney,” He muttered. “Nothing special.” Campbell said softly.

 

Rose came closer meeting his eyes. Her sparkling hazel eyes were beautiful! Her lips were so close! Campbell’s heart was pounding in his chest!

 

She smiled softly at him. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Rose said softly, her fingers combing through his hair. “I think Hannah would’ve definitely stuck around with someone as wonderful as you.” She told him sincerely as she moved closer to his lips.

 

Campbell felt his heart soar but before he could speak Rose caught his lips in a passionate kiss. It was fantastic! So soft and loving! Better than any dream!

 

Campbell was just lost in her and her beautiful kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time Rose was happy! She even hummed as she entered her hotel room not caring if the elevator operator was looking at her strangely. She couldn't help it! Campbell was everything! Sweet, kind and just genuine! Just amazing!

But her happiness was short lived as soon as she entered her room Peter was standing there like a strict father, tapping his foot.

“Where have you been!?” He wanted to know.

Rose looked at him strangely.

“Out,” She replied. “On a date.” Rose said removing her heels.

Peter nodded.

“You went out on a date?” He questioned.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I drugged the guards and bribed the limo driver.” She joked.

He scowled.

“I’m serious,” Peter replied. “What about the paparazzi? The tabloids?’

Rose just shrugged. She really didn’t care what they thought.

Peter sighed.

“Who is he?” He asked.

Rose smiled.

“Campbell Bain.” She replied thoughtfully.

Peter frowned.

“A D.J?” He questioned.

She scoffed.

“You make it sound terrible!” Rose remarked.

He sighed.

“I’m not but the press will,” Peter warned. “You know how they can be.” He said. “A D.J and an actress? What a headline!" He scoffed.

Rose just nodded growing tired of this conversation already.

“Right,” She replied yawning. Rose glanced at him. “Look can we talk about this tomorrow?” She asked.

Peter sighed.

“Fine.” He replied nodding.

He said goodnight and left her room.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief but was still bothered by his disapproving tone. What was so bad about her dating Campbell? He was way better than the other guys she had dated! And since when did he control her dating life, all of a sudden? Last she checked she was twenty not three!

Just then her phone rang! She groaned. It was late and she was tired!

“What now!” She muttered picking up the phone.

“Hello?” Rose sighed.

“Rose?” Campbell’s voice answered.

A smile grew across her face.

“Campbell, hi!” She replied sitting on her bed.

“Everything alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting you to call that’s all,” She replied. “But I’m glad you did.” Rose added in a flirty tone.

“Well, I was just making sure you got in, okay.” He replied shyly.

Her heart melted.

“Yeah?” Rose replied smiling.

“Well, yeah,” Campbell replied. “I mean it’s crazy out there, yeah?” He said. “Reckless drivers, broken streetlights, people running around who are loonier even than me!” He rambled.

Rose smirked. She wasn’t buying it.

“Campbell,” She interjected. “Did you call because you missed me?” Rose asked.

There was a brief pause before Campbell spoke.

“Um, yeah.” He admitted sheepishly.

Rose grinned. Campbell was so sweet!

“Well, I missed you, too.” She told him sincerely.

“Yeah!” He squeaked.

Rose smiled. She could almost see his cheeks turning pink.

Campbell cleared his throat.

“Anyway, I was wondering if I could see you again?” He asked.

She grinned.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Rose replied. “Maybe tomorrow?” She suggested.

There was another pause before he answered.

“Okay,” He said. “How does a lunch date sound?” Campbell asked.

Rose nodded.

“Sounds wonderful,” She replied. “And maybe you can meet the cast, yeah?” Rose said. “I know you had mentioned that before.” She offered.

“Sure, I can say hi,” Campbell replied. “But I much rather be with you, to be honest.” He admitted honestly.

Rose blushed and her heart soared. Campbell really just wanted to be with her!

“No, fair,” She teased. “I’m supposed to make you blush, remember?” Rose replied shyly.

Campbell gave out a shy snicker.

“I’ll see ya’ tomorrow, then?” He asked.

Rose smiled.

“Looking forward to it.” She replied.

They said goodnight and Rose hung up. She laid back in her bed still smiling, her good mood finally returning!

No one not even Peter was going to ruin this!


End file.
